


Same Story, Different Week

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Cas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - War, Destiel - Freeform, Iraq, Letters, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing has changed Cas. Everything is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Story, Different Week

Week seven:

Well I guess I don't have to shun you.

You have no idea how happy I was to see your letter. Reading it was even better. I'm at a loss for words. It was just really awesome to hear from you Cas. I don't think I realized that it might be kinda hard for you to read these. Or that you miss me too. I guess I just assumed that you were off at college and enjoying life.

Obviously not.

I'm glad you and your mom are getting along well. I know she was upset about you moving out. But you guys have a good relationship, I think she'll accept you have to grow up sometime.

She told me once that you were her favorite son, so you have that going for you!

Nothing has changed Cas. Everything is the same. Well we got a little bit of rain but nothing to get happy about.

Talk to you soon.

 

-Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to upload these. I just started college again and I've been going through a lot of my own issues. Please forgive me, I love you all so so so much


End file.
